Game Night
by xXnaminooXx
Summary: What happens when a family of vampires doesn't spend enough time together. Game Nights! See what happens when the Cullen family have game nights. Each Chapter is different night! Please comment!
1. Preface

Game Night

The Plan

A high pitched noise hit my ears like an arrow. The noise, however annoying, was identifiable, and very familiar. It Carlisle whistling, a sign that he wanted everyone to meet him downstairs, luckily for him everyone was in the house. Unlike recently where everyone would be out doing their own thing all the time.

I leapt up from my place in front of the computer and slowly marched out of my room, meeting up with Bella, who had been talking with Alice in Alice's room. She gave me a beautiful smile, the one that always reminded me of why I loved her. I took her hand and held it tightly in mine, never wanting to let go.

I walked pondering over the thoughts that must have been running through her head, but he knew what she was thinking about. Everyone in the house had the same thoughts: _why was Carlisle summoning us?_

We entered the living room where the rest of the family was waiting for us. Rose had a questioning look on her face; no one except Carlisle knew what was going on.

Bella, Alice, and I took seats in comfy chairs that were positioned on the round, sleek, glass coffee table. Carlisle was ready to start now that everyone was here.

"Okay guys," he said in an "I'm going to give a short speech" tone, "You all must be wondering why I wanted to talk to you all." Everyone listened and hung on his every word, like usual. "I've decided that this family is starting to drift apart. We don't spend enough time together. There have been times where I have gone weeks without seeing any of you."

We all knew exactly what he was talking about. We all thought we were just going on living out immortal "lives", but in reality we have been just doing what we want to do. None of us spend much time together anymore.

"So I've decided to do something about it," Carlisle continued, "every other Thursday night from now on, will be family game night." Everyone shot their heads up in a straight stare with Carlisle. Their thoughts all bum rushed me at once. None of them, except Carlisle and Esme, thought it was a great idea.

Everyone started to protest at once. Rosalie put up the most fight. She out of all of us did not want 2 have to be stuck to a schedule for family "fun time." The noise level inside the living room grew louder and louder to the point of where everyone was screaming.

"Okay, Okay, everyone that is enough! Be quiet and sit for a moment." Esme said suddenly. Everyone sat down and not a word was spoken. No one disobeys Esme. "I think what Carlisle is proposing is a good idea. Anyone can tell our time together as a family is slowly going down, and I believe it's a great idea for you busy vampires to take a night out of your week to spend time and have fun with all of us together." She said all in one breath.

This must have inspired everyone, because when she said that final word, all thoughts in the room changed. Everyone now believed that this family game night was a great idea. It might even be fun.

"So is everyone in agreement on every other Thursday night?" Carlisle asked.

"Actually Carlisle, that's perfect since Reneesme is with Jacob every Thursday." My perfect little Bella answered.

"The it's settled," Carlisle said reaching down to pick up something that was sitting by his feet, "tonight's game is called Apples to Apples."


	2. Apples to Apples

Game Night

Apples to Apples

We all inched our chairs toward the table, making a tight formation. Carlisle lifted the bright red box off the floor and tossed it onto the middle of the table. He pulled up his chair and started to lift the top of the box off.

"This game is called Apples to Apples. The rules are quite simple," Carlisle stated as he lifted a giant deck of green cards that had the words "Apples to Apples" written on the back. "The green cards are adjectives, while the red cards are nouns," he gestured to the box that was filled with four large piles of red cards and another pile of green ones.

"What happens is each round there is a judge, during that round the judge does not play," Carlisle preceded to explain, "The judge will flip over a green card, and the rest of the players will put a red noun card, face down, that either is best described by the green card, or when described by the green card, it's funny. When everyone puts down a card the judge will flip each card over and read it out loud. The judge picks the winner of that round, and the winner takes the green card, the person with the most cards at the end of an hour wins. Everyone understand?"

Emmett looked like he was going to burst from Carlisle's long explanation of the game. It was a lot of information to comprehend, and the way Carlisle explains things doesn't help much more. He makes things seem more complicated then they are.

Carlisle dealt each of us seven red cards a put two piles of reds in the middle of the table next to the pile of greens we will be playing from. Then a thought came to my mind. Why should I even try in this game if I know who is going to win, and I can find that out from the fortune teller sitting right next to Bella.

I tried to take a quick glance into her mind to try and find the name of the winner. But as soon as I tried to read her thoughts, I was shut out. It was like I was trying to get into a house in which someone locked all of the windows and doors, and they would not let me in.

I slowly changed my stare to that of my beloved. She had a smirk on her face that said everything I need to know.

"Yes, Edward, I am blocking the entire families thoughts from you, if you could read their minds during a game, that would be cheating, now wouldn't it?" She let out a small laugh and the rest of the family gave her smiles and nods of the heads in thanks.

"So, Alice are you going to tell us who is going to win, or are you going to be difficult that way." Emmett said in a quick outburst, practically reading _my_ mind.

Alice let out a little chirp of a laugh. "Oh, Emmett I believe I'm going to be difficult that way," she said fully knowing her answer would frustrate him.

"Now everyone that is enough fighting. Let's get started, I'll be the first judge," said Carlisle using his pale fingers to flip a green card. In bold letters the card said: _Feminine._

"Damn!!! I don't have an Emmett card," laughed Jasper forcing everyone else, except Emmett, into a laughing fit. Emmett stood up, anger just controlling his facial features.

"Oh, Emmett calm down! It was just a joke, don't take it seriously." Rosalie reprimanded him. Emmett sat down and started to examine the seven cards he had in his hand.

After a few minutes of examining cards, everyone, except Carlisle the judge, had placed a card face down. Carlisle collected them and put the into a pile.

"First card: Regis Philbin. Rednecks. Cleaning the bathroom. Women. Puff Daddy. Poodles. And Body odor." Carlisle said placing each one down face up after he read it off. "Haha, these are all actually pretty funny, but I have to say the winner is," Carlisle started, pausing for emphasis. "Body Odor!" Everyone let out a cheerful smile, knowing that body odor was actually pretty funny when described as feminine.

Alice let out an extra squeal as she picked up the green card, her reward for winning the round. The huge smile on her face told me that she was going to have a great game.

The next judge was Esme. Hopefully she turned over a good adjective, to make this game interesting. She turned over,

"Playful," Esme said, her eyes waiting anxiously for everyone to place their cards down. I tried to take a peek inside Alice's mind, to see what card she was going to put down, but Bella had not let her guard down. I have to give her her props, she has gotten a lot better at controlling her shield.

I glanced down and saw the card that would be perfect for this round: _a honeymoon. _I quickly turned it over and placed it onto the cold glass table in front of me.

All the cards were placed, and Esme quickly rounded them up, naming them.

"Brittney Spears, Richard Nixon, Oprah Winfrey, Romeo and Juliet, Brad Pitt, Falling down, and a Honeymoon." Esme said pausing to give tiny chuckles after all of the answers, but an especially loud one at the last one, my card. "Hmmm, I think I have to give it to whomever put down, a honeymoon."

I smiled at Bella seeing her embarrassed reaction as I took the green card from the middle.

This game went on exactly like this for the entire hour, with enraged outbursts from Emmett, because he couldn't win.

By the end of the hour, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and I were all tied with 20 cards. Carlisle decided that we would all play in one more round, but him, Esme, Emmett and Jasper would vote on the winning card. We all agreed to this thinking we would win.

"Ok, get ready I'm going to flip the last card now," Carlisle informed us as he turned the final green card over. _Cold._

Great, I had the perfect card. I slowly placed a "create your own card" card on the glass table. I smiled, I had this in the bag.

When the other three were done placing their cards, Emmett collected them. I walked over a whispered the word _Ice_ into his ear. He gave a laugh of understanding and I returned to my seat. The group of judges walked into the other room to discuss the winner.

All of us players sat silent, no one wanted to brag about their card, or say they failed, because no one, except Alice, knew who was going to win.

The judges slowly walked back into the room, and stood in front of the table.

"We came to a unanimous decision." Esme started.

"The winning card is…"Jasper said, Emmett making drum roll noises with his mouth, "Vampires." The word crushed me. The one time I have a create your own card is for _cold, _and someone just happens to have a vampire card? Who has that kind of luck?

Rosalie jumped out of her seat. She danced around the table singing,

"I wooon, I wooon, you didn't, you didn't," she said braggingly pointing at each of us individually.

"Don't think to high of yourself," Carlisle warned, "Next week is trivial pursuit."

A/N—Ok this is the first chapter in my fan fiction that features a game. This one was cut a little short, and seems a little dull, because it is hard to explain the game Apples to Apple, when it's in process. Anyway I hope you liked it, and will come back for my next chapter!!! Please comment!!!


End file.
